As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems and information handling system components are often stored in rack systems such as EIA-310 standard racks. Rack systems often include rack slide assemblies attached on either side of a rack for mounting information handling system components. The rack slide assemblies allow the information handling system to be moved from an installed or retracted position within the rack to a position extended from the rack to allow for inspection, maintenance, installation and removal of the information handling system component.
Cable management assemblies (CMA) are utilized to hold and manage cabling associated with the information handling system. CMAs typically include two or more hinged arm components. When an associated information handling system component is in a retracted or installed position, the arms of the CMA fold behind the component. When the component is brought to the extended position, the CMA unfolds or extends. CMAs are typically attached to the information handling system component chassis at one end and to the rack at the other end. One problem associated with CMAs is that the attachment to the back of the chassis takes up valuable space on the back of the chassis. This is particularly problematic for slimmer components (such as components designed to fit into an IU space). Another problem is that this attachment typically requires loose fasteners—adding additional parts to the installation of the CMA.